1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an electrical connector, and more particularly to an electrical connector permanently mating with a complementary connector.
2. Description of Prior Art
Microminiature coaxial (MCX) connectors generally act as antenna connectors to connect antennas with transmitters. A conventional MCX connector mates with a complementary connector by snap-on or screw. U.S. Pat. No. 5,611,707, issued to Meynier on Mar. 18, 1997, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,074,809, issued to Rousseau on Dec. 24, 1991, each discloses a MCX connector having a locking portion to mate with a complementary connector. Each locking portion includes orbicular or incline configuration for easily inserting into, pulling out and engaging in the complementary connector. Therefore, these conventional MCX connectors can repeatedly mate with the complementary connectors.
According to Title 47 of Code of Federal Regulation (CFR) 15.203 and a public notice DA 00-1087 issued by Federal Communications Commission (FCC) on May 22, 2000, an intentional radiator shall be designed to ensure that no antenna other than that furnished by the responsible party shall be used with the transmitter. Typically, a manufacturer will either design a unique antenna connector or modify a commonly available connector to satisfy this requirement.
However, to a manufacturer, a unique antenna connector design may be expensive or unacceptable in the market, so a commonly available antenna connector for permanent mating will be a better way.
Hence, an improved MCX connector is needed to eliminate the above-mentioned defects of the conventional MCX connectors.
A main object of the present invention is to provide an electrical connector with a locking portion for permanently mating with a complementary connector.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an electrical connector with a relative flimsy portion preventing the electrical connector being mated again.
An electrical connector according to the present invention mates with a complementary connector for transmitting signals. The electrical connector includes a first shell, a first conductive contact and a first insulative housing sandwiched between the first shell and the first contact for retaining the first contact. An engaging portion protrudes from the first shell for engaging with the complementary connector. The engaging portion has an engaging surface perpendicular to an outer surface of the first shell. The first shell includes a slot defined therein and around the axes of the first shell.